Kaesu Kaosu
by HowlingAtDaLuna
Summary: This is a four way crossover story between Bleach, Naruto, Dragonball Z, and One Piece. The four main heroes gather together unexpectedly and at first fight amongst themselves. But they end up discovering they are not really each other's enemies...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This is a story of four great heroes… a story of their glory and their downfall. Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Son Goku/Kakarot, and Monkey D. Luffy all will soon receive a notice saying they are needed at a marked location. This is the story that may change their view on their own lives and the lives of others…

Naruto Uzumaki stood outside waiting on Hokage, Tsunade to let him in. He stood patiently as he had been told he was assigned a mission to himself, without Sakura, Sai, Yamato, or Kakashi. The door finally opened and the voluptuous Hokage walks out with a scroll in her right hand. She looks up to Naruto and hesitantly hands him the scroll,"Naruto… This is probably going to end up being a seriously dangerous mission. There isn't really any information about what your mission is but there is a map of where you need to be". Tsunade turns away back to her office, "It's a long way off the coast, Naruto… That means you'll have to move fast if you want to make it there on foot".

Naruto looks to her and places a hand on her shoulder, "I'll be fine, Grandma Tsunade". Naruto's hand slips from her shoulder as he turned away. Tsunade tried to turn fast enough to catch a glimpse but he was already gone. Naruto took off toward the front gates of Konoha with a few supplies to last him for a few days. Inside of himself, he walks to the gate Kurama, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, is held behind and unlocks the door. The fox slams its giant paw down in front of Naruto and his red eyes could be seen glaring down. On the outside Naruto's body is suddenly engulfed by a bright yellow flame-like substance and Naruto dashes off, seemingly, at the speed of light…

Ichigo Kurosaki wakes up in the morning to his father's regular shenanigans. He goes about getting dressed, brushing his teeth, and half-ass combing his hair. He goes down stairs to see his mother looking through some mail. It was a weekend so it wouldn't have been unusual for Ichigo to have slept till late. She stops at a letter signed to Ichigo and begins toward him.

"Here you go, honey", Mrs. Kurosaki said handing him the letter. Ichigo opened it and all of a sudden an empty feeling makes his way through his body. He was leaving his body behind for some reason! He jumps back in and closes the letter.

"Thanks mom… I'll read it later", Ichigo yawned.

"Where are you off to?" Isshin asked Ichigo.

"To bed… I'm tired still", Ichigo walks past his father and back up to his room. Ichigo quickly jumps into his bed like he's going to sleep and then opens the letter, again, removing his spirit from his body. Ichigo rises in his substitute shinigami attire and looks at the letter. His chocolate eyes widen slightly and he takes off through the window. Ichigo jumps from building to building and then suddenly shunpos into nothing.

Goku was just getting back from his last round from the store. His wife, Chi Chi was making his favorite meal for dinner and they were missing a few ingredients. Goku realized as he was flying home that he hadn't seen his master, Roshi, in a while so he decided to drop by. What Goku wasn't expecting is someone had already dropped by… right into Kame House! Goku lands calmly just in case an enemy was there and had done some serious damage.

He places the groceries down by a palm tree and tip toes over to the window. He pokes his head up and sees a beaten, bruised, and just destroyed Yamcha. Goku then dashes through the front door, pulling it off the hinges, and rushes to Yamcha's aid. "Yamcha! Can you hear me?" Goku asked grabbing the back of Yamcha's head and his back.

"G-Goku…" Yamcha coughs, "Here-re-re…" Yamcha's hand raised and then dropped as a piece of crumpled up paper hits the ground and rolls. Goku puts his friend's body down, no longer feeling his life's presence and picks up the paper. He unfolds the paper only to show a map with "be here" written in what looked to be blood. Goku grips the paper and takes off full speed to the sky practically what was left of Kame House. Fortunately enough, Master Roshi was not there and was not injured… But Yamcha was dead… and Goku wanted redemption for his friend…

Somewhere off on the seas, a ship with a Jolly Roger flag with a straw hat on the skull sails by. The smell of gourmet cooking lingered about the ship and the sight of a couple beautiful women in bikinis leaves the chef almost in tears. A swordsman and a cyborg make their way to the front deck and chill out. A small bipedal reindeer, a skeleton with an afro, and a muscular male with a long Pinocchio-like nose make their way with the others. Finally, the captain shows.

He wears a straw hat and a large red coat and walks to the deck eerily. His hat lifts revealing a wide smile and then he completely lifts his head showing the captain was none other than Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy jumps up and the crew continue to have a good time. As Luffy turns to speak to his chef, Sanji, a piece of paper caught in the ocean wind slaps itself onto Luffy's face. Luffy jumps back and the paper continues to fly off; it begins up high and then a hand reaches out of the mast. Several hands come out down the mast and they pass the paper back down to Luffy.

"Thanks Robin", Luffy said speaking to the older of the two women. Luffy opens it up and sees it is a map, "Oooh! Nami! Nami! Nami! Nami!" Luffy yells out as he begins to dance around. The red haired woman stands up and walks to Luffy.

"What is it?" Nami asked walking beside Luffy.

"It's a treasure map!" Luffy yells out in excitement, "It could lead to Gol D. Roger's treasure!"

"I don't know, Luffy… Doesn't it seem a little-", Nami started.

"You're my navigator; so I need you to get this ship to this spot", Luffy said pointing to the X on the map. Luffy had to get Nami to do this considering he has NO sense of direction at all.

"Alright, Luffy… We'll get there", Nami said throwing a towel around her waist.

So now the four heroes are on their way to the mysterious location: Naruto for a mission, Ichigo for an unknown reason, Goku for revenge, and Luffy for curiosity. Little did they know… that their whole world very well could come crashing down on them…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto arrives to a mysterious island out in the middle of nowhere. He looks around for any signs of life but doesn't see anything. Naruto steadily changes back to his normal form and walks around looking for anything that might hint life. "That's strange… This map says that I'm at the right place…" Naruto said now jumping from tree to tree.

A small section of the atmosphere separates as Goku bolts through to this new planet. In order to get to this location Goku had to fly through a wormhole and destroy several large meteorites. He reaches the open water of this new planet and the water blasts up as his ki had shot up dramatically since he was so angry. Goku flies toward the mysterious island leaving a long trail of raised water and waves behind him.

Goku makes it to land and senses a strong power level; nothing like he had ever felt before. It was like a massive power level with another, just as strong, power level inside of it. Goku instantly assumes this is the enemy and bolts towards the power level. Naruto continues searching for answers himself.

Kurama wakes up in Naruto with a terrified look on his fox face, "Naruto!" The demon fox charges up a Tailed Beast Ball and strike the gate slightly burning the seal on it. Kurama does this a few times and then once the seal is destroyed, Kurama jumps out. Naruto's body lights up in Bijuu Mode and then Naruto's eyes widen to what he was now sensing. Naruto turns around to see Goku flying towards him.

Goku throws his fist to Naruto and Naruto grabs his fist easily tossing the Saiyan away from him. Goku slams into a tree practically shattering it but soon catches himself before allowing too much damage. He instantly takes off again to Naruto, "Kaioken…" Goku starts as the aura around his body turns red, "times 3!" Goku shoots off in an attempt to hit Naruto but one of Naruto's Demon Chakra Arms, once again, grabs Goku and then slams him into the ground creating a massive crater below them and uprooting several trees.

Because the demon arm had Goku pinned Naruto remained in the air, "Why are you attacking me?" Goku squirms to try and get out; he would not speak because he was in a blind rage and was just ready to tear Naruto a new one. Naruto spreads both of his arms out to his sides and begins to focus chakra into his palms as demon arms spin the chakra. Spiraling blue orbs are created in his hands and Naruto says, "This is the last time I'm asking you. Why are you attacking me?" Goku squirms still. Naruto shakes his head and then bolts down toward Goku retracting the demon arm holding Goku down. "Rasenga-", Naruto begins to say before a blade runs down the length of his back.

A tall figure in a black cloak lands on the ground with a large cleaver-type weapon. Blood spews from Naruto's back and his demon cloak fades away and he falls to the ground. Goku regains control and looks over to the man, "Who are you?"

The male's head lifts and turns revealing a white and red mask on his face, "I am Ichigo Kurosaki". Ichigo places his sword in the holder on his back and walks towards Naruto. He pulls the mask up as it disappears in crimson flames.

Goku looks down to Naruto, "I don't get it… He's got 2 power levels". Ichigo looked over to Goku in shock and then he looks back down to see Naruto was not there anymore. Ichigo and Goku both look up and try to find where Naruto could have gone. Naruto jumps from the ground uppercutting both of the fighters in the chin, seemingly unharmed. The two catch themselves in mid flight only to have several copies of the Bijuu Mode Naruto swarm around them.

Ichigo grabs his sword pulling it out as fast as he possibly could, "Bankai!" A crimson energy bursts from his sword completely covering it and morphing into a new weapon. The hilt now looked similar to that of the Nazi symbol. The blade stretched out as a thin, pitch black katana.

Goku looks around and begins to charge up a yellow aura around himself. Upon him doing this, his hair spikes up in a more organized matter than before and were golden. Goku had turned into his Super Saiyan one form and was prepared to fight all the Naruto clones. Goku and Ichigo both dash off slashing at the several Naruto clones taking several out with as little as a single blast or slice.

Meanwhile, while those three tear each other apart, Luffy's ship finally arrives within a few hundred feet of the island. Usopp climbs up to the top of the main sail mast with a telescope and notices the destructive battle. "Luffy! There seems to be a whole lot of people on the island fighting!" Usopp assumed just from what he knew.

"They must be after the treasure too!" Luffy said. He looks up to two of sail posts and throws both of his arms at them stretching them and grabbing the posts. Luffy steps back to the far edge of the boat standing up on the guard rail. "Gum Gum…" Luffy starts leaning back stretching his arms out to outstanding lengths, "Rocket!" Luffy lifts his feet from where he was bouncing out like a rubber band and flinging himself right into the battle.

"What are we going to do with him?" Zoro asks.

"Hmm… Beats me", Chopper playfully replied.

Ichigo swings his sword as a crimson energy radiating from his sword and the blast from the swing destroys everything within about 100 feet. Goku turns sensing Luffy's power level soaring towards them at unreal speeds. Goku ducks down as Luffy turns to push his feet out in front of him, drop kicking Ichigo in the face. The impact sends Ichigo and Luffy to the ground and destroys the ground to a small crater. Goku and Naruto look down to the crater in shock when suddenly a steady clap was heard on the ground.

A medium sized male of slightly above average height is seen in the clearing smoke. The male had grabbed Ichigo's head with one hand stopping him from hitting the ground and Luffy gets back to his feet now with a serious look on his face. The man's long brown hair reached the floor with a single strand in the front waving in the wind. He looks up with deep violet eyes and a distasteful smile creeps across his face.

"So… Ichigo… Luffy…" the man's voice was deep and evil, "Goku… Naruto… I see you made it to the party" Ichigo's eyes widen as the man spoke. He tries to squirm but can't move his body for some reason.

"A-A-Aiz-z-en?" Ichigo muttered in terror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The four fighters suddenly realize they aren't the enemy. Goku's expression is in total shock as Aizen's power level is staggering; possibly MUCH higher than his own. Two other people walk up behind Aizen bringing that same shock to Luffy and Naruto. Rob Lucci and Tobi were now standing behind Aizen, all in white attire as the Soul Society Traitors wore. Lucci's old suit was traded for a solid white suit; even his top hat was exchanged for a white one. Tobi wore his grey violet mask that looked like a combination of sharingan and rinnegan but wore a white cloak rather than his purple one.

Aizen smiles and throws Ichigo to the side like an unwanted toy. Goku, Luffy, and Naruto all charge the three men that appeared before then only to be stopped by the sudden appearance of an all too familiar enemy of Goku's… Hatchiyack! Hatchiyack was much different from before though. He was more human-like, not so pink, and had similar armor as before but was white rather than red. He had a hole in his chest were a large gem used to be and markings on his body that seemed familiar to Naruto.

"What's the meaning of all this!?" Goku asked looking down at the apparent leader, Aizen.

"We set you all up… And now you're all going to die", Aizen said with a sinister smile, "You see… We're not even going to have to fight you… Hatchiyack will".

"We're all going to fight that? All four of us? You're joking right? We'll tear him apart!" Naruto arrogantly said. Naruto charged up some chakra through his Bijuu mode body and demon arms appear out of his back spinning two chakra orbs in his hands. Goku looks over and decides to try something. He pulls his arms back to his side and begin to charge his kamehameha wave attack. Goku releases the attack towards Hatchiyack but the monster takes his hand, deflecting the attack. Naruto takes advantage of Goku's attack, teleporting behind Hatchiyack. He pushes both of his hands into Hatchiyack's back and sends him flying into the sky as two rasengan orbs twist his body around.

Naruto turns and laughs in Aizen's face, "Ha! That was you ultimate weapon?! That was easy!" Aizen smiles and Goku's eyes widen. Hatchiyack appeared behind Naruto and delivers a knee to Naruto's back. Everything went in slow motion from there… Naruto's life seemed to flash in before his eyes and he slowly left Hatchiyack's knee. He thought about Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, and even Hinata… Hatchiyack then grabs Naruto's shirt and pants slamming his back on his knee again, seemingly breaking Naruto's back.

As Naruto's body hit the ground in front of Aizen his demon cloak disappears. Aizen kneels beside Naruto's body and turns his head to him seeing that Naruto's eyes were rolled into the back of his head and blood poured from his mouth, "Now… be a good fox and play dead…" Aizen said looking at Naruto's seemingly dead body, "Good boy…" Aizen stood up and gave a hand gesture to Hatchiyack to kill the others too. Hatchiyack turns and smiles, suddenly greeted by a fist to his stomach. Luffy is seen with an angry, no… furious look in his eyes and throws his other fist at Hatchiyack. Hatchiyack grabs both of Luffy's arms. Goku thinks of something grabbing Luffy's body. He quickly flies up as high as he can in a second and then releases Luffy.

"Gum Gum Bomb!" Luffy shouts as he bellows through clouds. He makes it to Hatchiyack and creates a massive aura from the attack. The force from the strike sends trees around them to collapse and even so much as push an eerie breeze over the rest of the island. Smoke clouds the battlefield as Goku looks to see what happened and if it worked. The smoke clears up and shows that Hatchiyack was still standing! He had a couple small scratches and had Luffy stuck to his chest. Luffy falls to the ground flat as a pancake.

Goku is shocked. An attack like that would have destroyed any normal fighter. Even at Goku's level. But Hatchiyack smiles as if he had a trick up his sleeve. "What did you do!?" Goku yelled down to Hatchiyack. The monster suddenly appears behind Goku and his muscles morph to extremely large size… Goku manages to teleport out of the way because Hatchiyack was slower but he still felt the wind from the strike.

This made Hatchiyack a little angry. He focuses his energy and then sand forms a large orb around his body. "Sand Shield", Hatchiyack said as the sand completely covered his body. This would allow Hatchiyack to keep himself safe until he was ready to show his next ability. Goku takes advantage of this and begins charging a spirit bomb. He focuses all of his energy and the energy of everything around him creating a massive ball in the sky. Goku waits for Hatchiyack to come out of his sand shield before he would strike.

Hatchiyack's mouth begins to water feeling the energy and opens his yellow eyes and then bursts from the sand with a new form. Hatchiyack was covered in a sand-like armor with blue stripes and had a single tail dangle from his behind. His eyes were still the golden yellow but he had a distinct black outline around them and his teeth had grown sharp. "Sand Coffin!" Hatchiyack growled bringing his hand up towards Goku.

Sand and dirt fly at Goku from all over the island and begins to cover Goku's body. Goku squirmed and moved but the sand only got tighter. Eventually a large mound of sand covered Goku's body and held him high in the air. Hatchiyack motions for the sand to come closer to him and it does with a still struggling Goku tries to squeeze himself out, "You'll never get away with this!" Goku yells.

"Hehe… I already have… Sand Burial", Hatchiyack growled clenching his hand to a fist. The sand constricts Goku's body to the point that some parts burst or break. Blood splatters onto Hatchiyack's face as he watched as the Saiyan, Goku, falls to the ground… defeated…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Goku's blood drenched body crawls over to Luffy as Hatchiyack lands on the ground, his aura pouring off of him in waves. Goku reaches into his shirt and pulls out a bag with four sensu beans in it. He drops one in Luffy's mouth and put the bag back quickly as Hatchiyack grabbed his leg. Hatchiyack lifts Goku by his foot and chuckles, "Puny heroes… Is that all you really have?" Hatchiyack then throws Goku and charges a tailed beast ball in his hand and prepares to launch it at Goku's bloody body.

Luffy's eyes open up as if in an unstoppable rage. He stands up allowing his body to fix itself. Luffy puts his hands on his knees and his calf muscles seem to cock like a shotgun. His body begins to steam up and glow a shiny, pinkish skin tone. He looks up and throws his arm back as far as he can stretch, "Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" Luffy shouts shooting his arm toward Hatchiyack.

The fist flew faster than Hatchiyack could keep up with and nailed him in the back and causing him to bounce away destroying several trees in the process. Goku pulls himself up to his knees and pulls the bag out again, popping a sensu bean in his mouth. His body reacts immediately, healing his wounds, amping his muscles and bringing the life back into his step. Goku looks at Luffy and gives the bag to him.

"Give these to the other two", Goku said looking over as Hatchiyack begins to get up. Luffy takes the bag nodding in agreement and then runs to the other two. Goku begins to charge his power and the golden aura appears around him again and he charges it a while. Hatchiyack realizes this and bolts towards Goku. Goku still charges hoping he can make it to at least Super Saiyan 3 before Hatchiyack makes it.

Hatchiyack suddenly flash steps in front of Goku and readies a punch only to be interrupted by a few fists. Naruto had made several clones of himself now in Perfect Bijuu Mode and begins to unleash a monstrous and very damaging combo attack. Ichigo then appears in the mesh of Naruto's with his hollow mask on. "Tensa Zangetsu… Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swings his sword unleashing a black and crimson energy that slams into Hatchiyack's body damaging him enough to seemingly knock the Shukaku out of him.

Hatchiyack looks up to see Naruto and Ichigo holding Luffy's feet as a Super Saiyan 3 Goku pulls a Gear Third Luffy up into the air like before. "Gum Gum Mega BOMB!" Luffy shouts as Goku releases him. At the last second, Ichigo and Naruto teleport out of the area as a mushroom head cloud forms over the island. The forceful breeze reaches Tobi, Lucci, and Aizen and they all turn shocked.

A single sweat drop forms on Lucci's brow,"What the hell was that!?"

Tobi's eyes squint under his mask and Aizen turns completely around, "They've gotten stronger since we fought them…"

The battlefield was now a barren wasteland of fallen trees all the way to the coast closest to them. Luffy's ship was now visible and Usopp's eyes could almost be seen from where they stood. Luffy stands up in the form of a small child. He runs over to the other three and looks over to the fallen Hatchiyack… But he wasn't through… Hatchiyack begins to stand, his body glowing a deep blue gray color. The tail of sand forms again followed by two, distinct, blue flame tails bursting from his shoulders, and three armored tails with spikes appear on his back under the fire tails.

Naruto's eyes widen dramatically seeing that Hatchiyack had several demons sealed in his body. Hatchiyack's body changes and now appears as a glassy, armored monstrosity. Hatchiyack's body raditated with aura, sand, fire, and water and began to walk towards the four fighters. Ichigo and Naruto jump forward into the battle, both fighting Hatchiyack at extreme speeds. Hatchiyack was surprisingly able to keep up with both fighters and with ease. Goku realizes this and takes advantage of Naruto and Ichigo's attempt to fight Hatchiyack.

He gets Luffy's attention and shows him this strange dance. Goku explains to Luffy that this dance is the Fusion Dance and that it usually takes years to perfect. Luffy tries it a couple times and decides he is ready to try it. The two stand a good distance from each other with their arms out to one side. They both move their arms to their other side saying, "Fuuuuuu-sion…" Goku and Luffy tiptoe to each other and then suddenly lunge over to touch each other's fingers together.

An enormous light then radiates from their fingers catching the attention of all three of the fighters. They all stop in awe as the light clears up… A muscular male figure with messy black hair, a scar under his left eye, an opened up orange shirt and torn blue pants now stands there looking at Hatchiyack with sinister intensions, "I am neither Monkey D. Luffy, nor Son Goku… I am… Loku!" The male figure takes off at blinding speeds and punches Hatchiyack in the gut causing Hatchiyack to double over. Loku then lifts his knee, nailing Hatchiyack in the chin and then charges a kamehameha wave. Once the large ki attack finishes charging, Loku throws his arms at Hatchiyack.

Hatchiyack tries to move out of the way but Loku appears with his arms wrapping his legs around Hatchiyack's arms and legs. He then releases the beam into Hatchiyack's chest. Hatchiyack's body hit's the ground smoking from the blast and Loku lands down with a smirk on his face. Ichigo and Naruto are amazed by the fusion and demand to know how to do it. So Loku agrees and shows them the Fusion Dance. In the backview behind Loku, Hatchiyack gets back up with more tails growing from his back. Ichigo and Naruto both bolt out of the way as a massive chakra arm slams down on top of Loku.

A Perfect Bijuu Form Hatchiyack stands before the other two, the only thing they can think to try is the Fusion Dance. They quickly go through the motions and Hatchiyack smiles, "Even if you two pull this off, it's not going to do you much good", Hatchiyack stands waiting to see what will happen. Ichigo and Naruto's fingers touch and the light begins to glow. Hatchiyack puts a hand up to block the light but is completely shocked to find a sudden pain in his chest. Loku stood behind Hatchiyack with his entire arm shoved through Hatchiyack's chest.

Hatchiyack spits out blood as another form appears from the light as a red haired male bolts towards him. This male shoves his sword through the other side of Hatchiyack's chest. Both fused heroes remove themselves from Hatchiyack's chest and watch as his body falls to the ground, now dead for sure, "I am neither Naruto, nor Ichigo… I am Ichiruto Kuromaki". The two heroes begin to walk towards the direction Aizen and the other two left to but are met halfway.

Aizen walks out with Lucci and Tobi behind him, "Rob… I believe it's your turn…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Aizen looks to the man in the white suit and puffy pony tail. Lucci looks over to Aizen and without any emotional change; he turns his head toward the two fused warriors. "Very well", Lucci said before taking off faster than Loku and Ichiruto were expecting. They both double over in pain as Lucci returns to his former spot with one hand steaming and another on his top hat. "Is that what I'm to expect from two people who can defeat a full power demon hollow Hatchiyack?" Lucci asked a smirk peering across his face.

Loku falls to his knees still trying to catch his breath and Ichiruto stabs his sword down into the ground and props himself on it. Ichiruto smiles lightly as his body began to disintegrate. Lucci looked shocked and barely dodged a sneak attack attempt by another Ichiruto. A small sweat drop falls from his brow and then Lucci takes off just as fast as before attempting to jab Ichiruto again.

"I'm not falling for that again!" Ichiruto creates clones to circle around and they all begin to move and try to slice at Lucci. Lucci was still slightly faster being able to dodge and calculate each attack as they swing at different times. With a single motion, Lucci sends out a wave of power that would send all the Ichirutos away from him. The clones disappeared leaving only the real one to catch himself in mid-fall.

Lucci takes advantage of his attack and jabs at Ichiruto several times to the point that his fingers break the skin and draw blood. Lucci is interrupted by a blast scorching his arms. He quickly jumps back and looks over to his attacker only to see Loku on one knee with his hands out from a kamehameha attack still steaming. Loku stands up with an aggravated look on his face and then cocks the muscles in his legs and begins to charge massive amount of energy.

The energy stormed around him with a golden aura and his body began to steam like his hands did before and glowed with a red tint. His eyes change to the color blue and his hair spikes up with a golden color. His muscles pump up with veins and Loku releases a loud war cry. "Second Gear Super Saiyan", Loku shouted out flying toward Lucci with blinding speeds and monstrous power. Throwing a fist, Lucci dodges the first one and goes in to strike Loku only to be stopped by a knee that collided with Lucci's face.

Lucci falls back sliding across the ground with his feet causing dust to fly out. Loku appears behind Lucci and prepares to strike at his back. Lucci acts quickly by transforming his body to his leopard form. He turns and grabs Loku's leg and tosses him to the side. Lucci takes advantage of this switch and charges through the smoke clouds made by Loku. As he exits one cloud he has to jump back to avoid a sword slice from Ichiruto and is caught off guard by another attack from Loku. "Gum Gum Rocket!" Loku shouts as his feet connect with Lucci's chest.

Lucci slams into the ground and inhales deeply. Loku and Ichiruto jump out of the rubble that now covered Lucci. They waited for him to come out so they could finish it. A bright yellow light begins to appear from the rubble and the two warriors' eyes widen quickly dodging a cero-like attack. The leopard form Lucci steps out from the rocks and dirt with a white leopard-like mask on. He opened his eyes and revealed his eyes had become completely black. Leopard stripe and spots are visible on the mask and seem identical to Lucci's leopard form.

Lucci looks over to Loku and Ichiruto and growls. His body begins to change to appear more ravenous and vile; fur becoming coarse, body more defined, more muscular, and more animal like. Loku realizes he's become stronger and begins to charge his energy again. Ichiruto looks to Loku and closes his eyes; he opens his eyes with toad eyes with a black outer eye. He reaches up and pulls down a fox-like hollow mask causing a red aura to form around him.

Ichiruto jumps in to fight the hollowified Lucci moving at hyper speed. Ichiruto then makes a few shadow clones to circle around the massive hollow leopard. They all stop at a different side of Lucci and create a Rasenshuriken in one hand. They all take off toward Lucci and prepare to throw the rasenshuriken when Lucci stomps his paw and roars. This roar is so powerful that it destroyed everything on that side of the battlefield causing Tobi, Aizen, and Loku to dodge the attack. The Ichiruto's all teleport to one side of Lucci and force their rasenshuriken into the beast's side.

Lucci lets out a shriek of pain and falls over. Ichiruto's clones make clones and land on the ground. They all grab arms and run in one direction as a team as if to imitate a giant punch. They jump up to a proper height and then they swing the real Ichiruto towards Lucci. The real Ichiruto pulls back his sword allowing the crimson energy to cover the blade, "Kyuubi Getsuga Tensho!"

The group of Ichiruto straightens out as if finishing out the massive punch and an enormous dust cloud blows over covering the length of all the clones. Loku finally completes his transformation revealing his blonde hair had grown out a tremendous amount; it was almost touching the ground! His face had become more masculine and defined. His muscles were almost tripled in size and he was ready to destroy something. Loku looks over to the dust cloud and grunts. He pulls back a fist allowing it to expand x10 and made a punch motion towards the smoke. The force from the air punch cleared the smoke and left Loku in shock.

Lucci had eaten Ichiruto! The Ichiruto clones rapidly disappeared and Lucci looks over to the monster with hatred. Loku's body begins to shake as his arm began rumble. He forces his hands out infront of him as if to do a Gum Gum Pistol. He focuses his energy and the blown up arm deflates allowing several parts of his skin to shoot out like something was trying to escape from his body in different directions. He yells out to the top of his lungs and then lets out a scream, "Gum Gum DEVIL PISTOL!"

His arm jumps toward Lucci so fast his arm looks like nothing more than a blur. Loku brings his arm back and falls to a knee. Lucci stops for a moment unable to move and looks down as several imprints suddenly form on his body. The force caused the monster to fly back a long way back and as Lucci's body flies a crimson blade pierces Lucci's stomach from the inside and seems to slice horizontally through Lucci's body. Ichiruto jumps out from the belly of the beast and lands on his feet covered in a green slime-like substance. Before Lucci's body could hit the ground he began do disintegrate and disappear.

Ichiruto disappears and reappears next to Loku facing away from Lucci as a smoke cloud forms from where Lucci finally landed. Loku plugs his nose and makes a motion with his hand saying that Ichiruto smelt terrible. Tobi suddenly appears in front of Ichiruto and kicks him up into the sky and then teleports up to meet him and roundhouse kicks him all the way out to the ocean. He falls back down to the ground next to Loku and pulls out the sword that Madara Uchiha had previously used and swings the sword toward Loku's throat…


End file.
